Negatives
by The Star Fisher
Summary: Negatives - darkened, in-between scenes - from all seven books, for the ten Gryffindors of Harry's year.
1. Lavender Brown

**Negatives**

**A/N:** Hey, trying a new fanfic here. This one is entitled "Negatives" (as you may very well be able to see above); all the clips will be very short outtakes from the series. The scenes will be about the ten Gryffindors of Harry's year in alphabetical order, including two of my OC's. All of these 'negatives' are scenes that weren't in the books, correspond to scenes in the books indirectly, or merely reflect personality traits. Lavender Brown is up first - enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Bloomsbury, or Scholastic; I am not J.K. Rowling (like bowling – get it right, people), nor have I trapped her in a cage or something similar.

Lavender Brown

**1.** Confident – _Half-Blood Prince_

"Of course I can get him," she boasts as she drags Parvati by the hand towards the Quidditch pitch. Today is tryouts for the Gryffindor team, and although Parvati is looking forwards to Potter and Thomas and the other boys looking very hot and sweaty and sexy, she doesn't like Lavender's makeup overload or slutty robes.

"But Hermione," Parvati tries to add lamely.

"Bloody Granger can go to hell," Lavender growls. The mood changes as she whirls her best friend around. "Ron will be my boyfriend. No problem."

Parvati nods, bites her lip, and decides to warn Hermione Granger about Lavender's addiction to Ron.

**2**. WTF?! – _Goblet of Fire_

Lavender has been dancing all night. Her robes have never felt better (and tighter from the rich food), her shoes have never looked more amazing (because everyone just knows that dancing for hours in stilettos feels painful), and she snogged Seamus (and then he broke up with her).

She walks into the common room gleefully and stops dead at the gossip.

Ron and Hermione are not talking to each other. More precisely, Ron and Hermione have had a fight.

The trio's been broken.

Lavender, of course, now has a choice to make. She can go to Ron, or she could talk to Hermione, and therefore get in the brunette's good graces.

She walks up the girls' staircase slowly, carefully, considering each and every word. When she pushes open the door to her dormitory, Hermione has drawn her curtains and sniffling noises are floating from the bed. Instead of chatting with the others, Lavender pushes back Hermione's curtains gently and says, "Are you all right?"


	2. Seamus Finnagin

**Negatives**

**A/N: **So now we have Seamus, eh? I'm sorry it's been so long – I make no promises about the updating of any story due to the complications of Real Life. (Yeah, it totally deserves those capitals.)

**Disclaimer: **Yeah. I'm not JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, or anyone connected to Harry Potter in any sort of official way other than the fandom.

Seamus Finnigan

**1.** **Hollow –** _Half-Blood Prince_

Nora is killed on a Sunday; the news comes that night. Seamus sits outside the Gryffindor common room on a bench and although the first-years stare at him, he cries like a baby.

"Hey." A hand claps him on the back. "You'll be all right, mate?"

"Yeah," he says quietly, because the tears have dried away, and all he can think about is his sister splayed across the floor of her flat, dead, unmoving, her sandy hair in a fan around her face... "Cor."

Dean nods and says, "I'll be inside if you need me."

Seamus inclines his head a little.

It can't be more than a few minutes before something is next to him, and long red hair hangs from a bent face and almost scrapes his hand. Ginny Weasley pats his arm and something wet – a tear, Seamus realizes – falls from her eye onto his fingers. She bats it away angrily.

"I'm sorry," she says. "Nora was like an older sister to me, too."

**2.** **Fierce – **_Deathly Hallows_

They come in the middle of the day. Seamus is alone in the house, his mam being at work and his dad visiting his auntie Kate in Cork.

They knock on the door and act like Muggles. But Seamus knows better, because he recognizes the maniacal glint in Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes.

"I'll kill you like I killed your uncle, boy," she says. "I'll kill you like I killed your sister."

Seamus dodges her spell, Apparates, and stands in Muggle London.


	3. Hermione Granger

**Negatives**

**A/N: **If anyone much cares, I found Hermione incredibly hard to do. She's got so many layers that it's near to impossible to dissect the emotion there. But because it's Thanksgiving break, have been able to post more (and put off doing more of my homework).

**Disclaimer: **Starfisher makes no claims to be J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and she makes no claims to her sanity. Well, not many, anyway.

Hermione Granger

**1. Sad** – _Sorcerer's Stone_

Everything, just everything, is wrong. No one will talk to her, she is a swot like at home, and she misses Mum and Dad.

Footsteps sound in her part of the library, an alcove in the back, empty save for her. "Are you all right?"

Hermione looks up to a Hufflepuff prefect with beautiful curled hair down her back. _Lucky._ She shakes her head, then backtracks and nods.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I will," Hermione says, even though she felt anything but, and manages to force a small smile. The girl walks away.

**2.** **Serious** – _Order of the Pheonix_

"Good to see you today, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall says in her brisk, no-nonsense tone. Hermione returns the pleasantries.

"Well, it's good to see you have direction with your life," McGonagall says with great approval and a little nod.

_Anything but,_ Hermione thinks in her lack of confidence.

"Do you know what you'd like to do with your life, Hermione?"

Hermione thinks for a minute, then reveals the small, white, straight teeth set in her face. "What are my options?"

Professor McGonagall returns the smile in a rare moment. "Everything."


	4. Neville Longbottom

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy, and please R&R!

Neville Longbottom

**1.** Shocked – _OotP_

"Hey, Neville."

Neville turns around, practically tripping over his own two feet and almost knocking the _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ over. Hannah Abbott stands in the back of the greenhouse, mechanically plaiting her blond hair down her shoulder. Her cheeks look rather pink, Neville thinks, but can't fathom why. "Hey, Hannah. You looking for someone?"

"My book, if you can call that a someone," she says with a light laugh that makes Neville's stomach do a flip. "What're you up to?"

"Testing the limits of the plant," Neville says with a proud parent's smile. "It's brilliant."

She moves forward a little. "Can I look?"

Neville nods, and she moves forwards, still smiling shyly, and kisses him. He blinks.

"You're awfully brilliant yourself, Neville," she says, and slips out of the greenhouse.

**2.** Triumph – _DH_

"Longbottom!"

Neville turns around and sees Horace Slughorn. "I'm not in Potions, professor."

"Oh, I know, m'boy," he says jovially. "But I knew Alice and Frank. Thought you might come round for tea?"

Neville hesitates. He and Luna and Ginny were supposed to make more DA plans tonight – they need to terrorize the Carrows as much as possible – but maybe that can wait. "Yeah, that's ace."

Horace envelops Neville into a large hug. He is shocked until Professor Slughorn slips a letter into Neville's pocket and whispers, "From Augusta," as he pulls back.

Neville nods and reads it as soon as he gets to the Room of Requirement.

_Dear Neville,_

_You are truly your parents' son..._


End file.
